


Tempting Lips Amongst A Fury Of Blows

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Fighting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Chloe/Nadine prompt: fighting-turned-kissing tropeAfter Nadine learns that Chloe hid the truth about Sam, she punches her.  Chloe's not going down without a fight and does something unsuspected.





	Tempting Lips Amongst A Fury Of Blows

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stay away from writing stories about these two. It's helpful since I was burned out on my original work but still wanted to write daily. So here's another Chloe x Nadine fic for you :)

Chloe’s stomach filled with dread the moment she saw Sam through the binoculars. Nadine was ranting, and Chloe prepared herself to deliver the bad news.

“Nadine,” she said.

Nadine faced her. “What?”

Chloe tried to get the words out, but she hesitated. Nadine picked up on it and narrowed her eyes.

“What?” Nadine repeated.

Chloe closed her eyes and prayed that this would end well. “Sam’s kind of the reason we’re here in the first place.”

Nadine shook her head, eyes angry. “No, you’d be better be joking.”

Chloe heard the threat in her voice, but she continued on. “This was my deal. Sam went ahead to do recon for me on the disc.”

“Oh shit…” Nadine said and walked away angrily.

“But then he went missing, and I couldn’t leave him for dead-”

Nadine rounded on her. “You knew my history with Sam, and you dragged me into this anyway!”

Nadine was right to be angry, but Chloe needed her to focus on the goal. She still needed the Tusk, and Sam being there didn’t affect their mission all too much. She wanted Nadine to see reason, but the other woman was livid.

“Your history with Asav made you the obvious choice-”

Nadine’s fist came out of nowhere and struck her jaw with a force that sent Chloe tumbling to the ground.

Pain radiated through her face, and she checked her nose to make sure it wasn’t broken. “Don’t hold back or anything.”

“Oh, I did,” Nadine stated, and Chloe wondered if she had been spared a broken jaw.

“You know what, Nadine? This doesn’t change anything,” Chloe struggled to say through the pain. Just as Nadine walked past her, she saw an opening. She swung her leg and knocked Nadine’s feet out from under her.

Nadine rolled when she hit the ground and popped back up into a fighting stance.

“Is this you trying to convince me that nothing’s changed?” Nadine asked bitterly.

Chloe stood up on shaky legs and held her hands up in surrender. “No, but I couldn’t just let you walk away after sucker-punching me in the jaw!”

Nadine stepped closer to her without thinking. “You’re lucky that I didn’t kill you for lying to me.”

When Nadine was close enough, Chloe threw a punch that Nadine easily blocked. Nadine grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back, and then she used her other arm to put Chloe in a chokehold.

Chloe twisted in Nadine’s tight grip enough so that she could break the hold and headbutt her. Nadine stumbled back and released Chloe’s arm, but then she did a spinning kick that caught Chloe on the side.

That was the second time Chloe was knocked to the ground, except this time, Nadine pounced on her. Chloe tried to shove Nadine off her, but Nadine grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“And to think I trusted you,” Nadine scoffed, and her eyes darted away but Chloe saw the hurt in them.

“Nadine,” she said softly, and Nadine’s furious eyes focused on her. The guilt in Chloe’s heart melted away when she realized that Nadine was practically straddling her.

Nadine’s breath caressed her face, and she was reminded of how close their faces were.

She tilted her head up to stare into Nadine’s eyes. In a move that shocked them both, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Nadine’s.

Nadine froze, and her grip on Chloe’s wrists loosened. Nadine’s lips were softer than she imagined, and she wanted more. She pulled back slightly to briefly check Nadine’s expression before going in for another kiss.

Nadine responded this time, moving her mouth against Chloe’s. Chloe used her newly freed hands to grab Nadine’s neck and pull her closer. The kiss turned passionate, more like a duel than two lovers discovering each other.

Chloe sank her teeth into Nadine’s bottom lip until she moaned. Nadine’s tongue slipped into her mouth where Chloe’s eagerly awaited it. Nadine cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss.

All sense left the two women as they hungrily devoured each other. All the tension and talks of their past consumed them and left them wanting more from the other.

As much as Chloe loved the sensation of Nadine’s weight on her, she preferred to be on top. She sat up slightly to readjust her legs. Once she was in the right position, she flipped them over so that she straddled Chloe’s lap.

The flip broke off their kiss, and Chloe saw the beginning of lucidity on Nadine’s face. She wasn’t ready to stop, so Chloe kissed her again.

Nadine moaned into her mouth, and Chloe desperately wanted to feel more of her. Her hand moved to Nadine’s stomach where it rested before she tugged at the material tucked into her pants.

Nadine flipped them back over so that she was on top and pulled away from Chloe’s lips. She sat back on her heels, and they both struggled to catch their breath.

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows and smirked at her. “You know, I wasn’t going for your gun. I was trying to untuck your shirt so I could-”

Nadine groaned in frustration. “I know very well what you were trying to do, Frazer. What the hell is wrong with you?”

She stood up and moved away from Chloe.

Chloe remained where she was. “Usually when I kiss a woman and try to get under her shirt, the reaction is more favorable.” She didn’t know why she said that, since it only made Nadine angrier.

“You approached me with a job, lied to me, and you thought it was a good idea to kiss me?” Nadine asked angrily. Chloe stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes.

“I don’t know. It seemed like it at the time,” she responded with a shrug. She was still struggling with no longer having Nadine’s lips on hers. It had been good while it lasted.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Nadine said with flared nostrils. Under all that anger, Chloe could see a spark of arousal. There was no forgetting the way that Nadine melted into the kiss just a few moments ago.

“It doesn’t?” Chloe asked coyly and stepped towards Nadine. Nadine’s lips parted, and her eyes glanced at Chloe’s mouth.

Nadine crossed her arms. “Did you really think one kiss would make me forget that you lied to me?”

Chloe looked her up and down. “No, I wasn’t trying to make you forget. I just wanted to kiss you, and from what I could tell, you wanted it too. It was more than just one kiss. I remember teeth and tongue being involved.”

“A momentary lapse in judgment,” Nadine huffed angrily and turned away. “I can’t believe you brought me here to rescue Sam Drake.”

“You’ll still get your share,” Chloe said, but Nadine wasn’t hearing any of it.

“Yeah? Or maybe you and Sam will cut me out as soon as you get the Tusk,” Nadine countered. Her body was tense and primed, and Chloe’s jaw ached just thinking about the punch from earlier.

“Come on, man, that’s not how I operate-” she offered.

“That’s exactly how your type operates!” Nadine yelled, and Chloe had to pause for a moment.

Did Nadine really think that low of her? That statement stung more than the punch. She closed her eyes while she tried to gather her emotions.

Nadine’s words hurt more than she thought, but she wasn’t going to let it hold them back.

“Listen…I was going to tell you about Sam. I swear. I was just waiting for the right time to-”

When she opened her eyes, Nadine was gone. She saw her in the distance getting into the Jeep and starting it up.

“It’s fine! I could use the exercise,” Chloe yelled as she watched Nadine drive away.

Then more softly, she mumbled, “Shit.”

Her hands went to her lips, remembering how amazing it felt to kiss Nadine. She’d figure out some way to make it up to her. She just hoped that Nadine was willing to listen.


End file.
